iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodrik Karstark
Biography Born in 360AC to Torrhen Karstark and Lyarra Liddle. He was tutored to be Lord and to lead men from an early age. He was never one for reading poetry or singing songs or courtly things but Rodrik loved reading about sieges and learning the art of Engineering things. His childhood maester even went so far as to help him make little wooden copies of bridges and siege equipment and other things. Another childhood interest was maps and he read them with great interest. That interest became an obsession when he was old enough to hunt and take his horse out into the wild. His father would let young Rodrik lead him and his men whenever he went to and from Winterfell or other Northern locations. He became a good Navigator. At the age of six he began to be tutored in Martial skills and while he wasn’t that good with a sword or lance he became fairly good with an Axe. When he was twelve he was sent to Winterfell to become a companion of the Stark boys and to foster with them. While he didn’t care for the heir Willum he struck up a friendship with his younger brother Corin and spent much time in his company. They were fast friends yet Rodrik didn’t follow Corin when he went to serve in the Golden Company. Instead he went back to Karhold and began to assume more of his father’s duties as his father took ill with a disease of the lungs where he coughed up blood. His father and mother began to look up matches for Rodrik and found a match in a daughter of house Wull. Lorra Wull was not a great beauty but wasn’t ugly. She was a strong woman and she bore Rodrik three children. A son, Donnor came in 378AC nine moons after their marriage. Another son, named Edric came the following year and a daughter Berena the year after. However she was weakened after the birth of her daughter and she died of a fever. After his wife’s death he grieved. Though their marriage was not a love match Rodrik and Lorra came to love each other. While grieving he learned of the return of his once friend Corin Stark. He traveled to Winterfell to find that his friend had seized control and sent his brother Willum to the wall immediately after his father’s death. He approved of the action, finding Willum no more than a drunken lout and an asshole to boot. Rodrik however found that the boy he had called friend was now a man and while they were cordial and friendly, Rodrik found that Corin Stark had lost warmth and joviality in his time in the golden company. He still lingered in Winterfell, eager to find a purpose now that his wife was dead. He traveled as part of Corin Stark’s retinue when Corin went to a tourney in Storm’s end. Corin Stark found a wife in that tourney though Rodrik found nothing of joy there. He thought the Lord Ormund Baratheon was an incompetent shitheel and his heir Alyn was nothing but a womanizing coont. He returned North and returned to Karhold where he spent the year 381AC in melancholy. His father’s disease was progressing to the point where he couldn’t travel or leave his chambers so Rodrik had taken on all of the Lordly duties. Lord Torrhen despaired of his melancholy and depressed heir so he and his wife searched for another match, hoping that another marriage would bring life back to their son. In late 381AC they made a match with the sister of the Lord of House Glover, Alysanne. It was a lucky match as the pair became immediately smitten. They were married and shortly afterwards Lord Torrhen died, confident that he had made his son into a proper lord. His mother Lyarra followed the year after, dying of a fever though it was commonly said that she was ready to go to the Lord Torrhen and that it was a broken heart. Rodrik and Alysanne had twins in 382AC, a daughter named Alys and a son named Lonnel. They tried having more children but Alysanne only had a couple of miscarriages and a stillborn boy in 388AC. However their love endured and they remain fiercely devoted to each other. Rodrik performed his lordly duties well and those were peaceful years. Until the year 390AC. While wildlings tried to invade the wall the Targaryen’s tried another rebellion in the south. Torn between heading North with Corin Stark and joining the Lords Manderly and Whitehill in the South he decided to follow his good brother Lord Glover south and he distinguished himself well, proving himself as a leader of men. However his good brother Benfred Glover perished during the fighting. He brought his bones back to Deepwood Motte and the ten year old Galbart Glover who was now Master of Deepwood Motte. While not his uncle by blood Rodrik took it upon himself to try to look out for the boy, for the sake of his wife and Benfred, who he had grew close with during the war. The years afterward proved quiet as Rodrik ruled. He now is in Winterfell, ready to support his childhood friend and Lord, Corin Stark. Recent Events ~~ Timeline * 360AC- Born * 366AC- Begins to learn the ways of the Axe, begins his studies in engineering and navigation. * 372AC- Sent to foster at Winterfell * 377AC- returns to Karhold. Marries Lorra Wull * 378AC- Donnor Karstark is born * 379AC- Edric Karstark is born * 380AC- Berena Karstark is born. Lorra Wull dies. Goes to Winterfell and supports Corin. Follows Corin to tourney at Storm’s End. * 381AC- spends much of the year in melancholy until he marries Alysanne Glover * 382AC- Alys and Lonnel Karstark are born. * 390AC- Goes south with the Frostborn. Returns Benfred Glover’s bones to Deepwood Motte. * 398AC- Goes to Winterfell Family * Lord Torrhen Karstark (father, d.381 AC) * Lady Lyarra Liddle (mother, d.382 AC) * Eddard Karstark (brother, b. 362 AC) * Cregan Karstark (brother b. 364 AC) * Lorra Wull (wife d. 380 AC) * Donnor Karstark (son, b.378 AC) * Edric Karstark (son, b. 379 AC) * Berena Karstark (daughter, b. 380AC) * Alysanne Glover (wife, b.363AC) * Alys Karstark (daughter, b. 382AC) * Lonnel Karstark (son, b. 382AC) Supporting Characters * Maester Edric, maester. Gift: Administrator * Eddard Karstark, brother. Gift: Martially Addept * Cregan Karstark, brother. Gift Berserker * Donnor Wull, friend/former brother in law. Gift: Leadership * Donnor Karstark, son. Gift: Leadership * Edric Karstark, son. Gift: Berserker * Lonnel Karstark, son. Gift: Martially Addept Category:Northerner Category:The North Category:House Karstark Category:Karstark